User blog:D3Reap3R/LEAGUE JUDGMENT - Twisted Fate
LEAGUE JUDGMENT Candidate: Twisted Fate Date: Unknown OBSERVATION A sense of pride followed the tall person suit as his tender steps echoed throughout the stone halls of the Institute. Long since parted from other faces, he seemed to have followed the long halls for nearing eternities with his coat hanging loosely behind him, seemingly stemming itself against the invisible tailbacks of the air. A black hat with golden insignia and garnishes was purposely pushed into the face, hiding his charming features from the broad glances of possible by-passers. Golden plates with extraneous inscriptions strap his square shoulders with a leaving air of charm protected by a façade of an impenetrable image. A black jacket rounded everything up with similar colored, casual trousers and boots, which were all embroidered with adornment left the image of an conceited man of young age. Calculating Eyes met a faint trace of dismay on their way on these long stone floor as unseen looks insignificantly hide their presence for the common man. The first appeal seemed ludicrous considering the feared reputation of the man, however did he learn in his early childhood that looks may deceive even the most shrewd observer. His long years of gambling also literally screamed to keep his senses on overdrive. This way however was a gamble worth to him. The way may show him the end of long years of fleeing from authorities for a life wagering quite higher than previously. Rough, grey stones confronted the individual, as faint lights reflected from a inscription in front of him. Carefully engraved loomed: The truest opponent lies within. Without much of a concern portrayed in his expression, his steps flowed straight into the dark surface of the gate, unbeknown for what may come. A stinging sensation forced him to suddenly close his eyes, opening his seemingly impenetrable guard for a second as everything seemed to shift for him. REVELATION A faint trace of a breeze was dancing around him, placing a familiar sensation of shallowly touches on him. Everything had changed, as his being itself seemed to have changed. Everything seemed so big compared to him, he felt a tick of fear getting a hold of him. Looking around to get a better look of the place, he quickly discharged the faint gleam inside of him as he noticed a avowed person and a familiar area. Birds sang their song in the trees in the surrounding forest, giving a beautiful soundtrack to the current parade of the atmosphere. Twisted fate turned around calculating, as everything felt so big compared to him as he was not ready to open his eyes just yet. Not able to calculate what was actually happening right now, he decided to slowly opened his eyes just to see that his vision was blurred beyond the point of detail. A person of seemingly mid-age was sitting in front of him, which made Twisted able to make more details out as his sight slowly emerged as well as got used from it's blurring sensation to the light of the day. The person before him was a large man, having thin face en-framed by a black layer of hair, giving him a serious expression that resembled a hawk with enough imagination. His hair was short, spiky and straight going up, as if it wanted to fight the heavens theirselves like a insurgent against a seemingly superior system. The cloth resembled old, wornout plies of fabric more than clothings, being stitched together and dirty at some spots. His look was one of narrowed, his expression seemed to adjudicate something. "How do you do this... ####", spoke the larger man now identified by Twisted Fate as his father in dismay, a tick of anger lacing like venom in his voice. Where his name should have been was only a weird scratch in time, seemingly unnoticed by the old father of age. "My, my, dear.", spoke a more softer, feminine voice to both of the men. Looking up to her, he noticed how much larger his mother got, or how little he actually got.... Trying to pinpoint her looks in his memories, he was unable to make details out as her face seemed to fate into the color of bright, soft skin. No matter how much he tried to focus, so was Twisted Fate not able to recognize anything. Additional traces of disturbing and frustrating passed by his insides, leaving a disgusting taste of truth behind. He knew that he couldn't remember her, even as he tried to. Trying to stand up, he finally noticed that he was sitting on the ground. Trying was the best word for his efforts, as he was not able to stand up, as if a invisible weight was pushing him down into this stance. He noticed some Cards laying before him on the ground, whose appearance strangely looked familiar to him. They were two Jokers, openly staring at him and looking like their appearance shifted throughout the textures to get a whole better look at his shape, examine every detail of him. "He is just a child. You shouldn't be so hard to him.", came the voice again, whose efforts to calm the male adult seemed to hit deaf ears. "This isn't right !", barked the father again. "He is stealing things and it'll eventually fall back on us!", continued the raspy voice again, ending the sentence with a small growl. Every muscle and every strain in his body tried to block himself from hitting his son, his brain sending calming signals throughout the body on his quest of calming. Twisted Fate remained calm and silent. Would he have been scared at some point in his life, so was he now knowing what would happen next. Calculating eyes met strained ones, which seemed to contrast each other like black and white. The voice of Twisted Fate seemed childish to the opposite of what he usually was, however did he remind himself that this body was not the usually as well. "This is how luck goes.", he spoke calmly. He remembered when he spoke these same words to his father, as Twisted Fate always believed in these kind of things. "The Cards are but a deal of fate to me. The Wager is worth my effort.", he continued. The low, serious undertone was sounding so disturbingly on a Child; Yet another proof that this was not reality, as it would have sickened people to hear a child being like this. Twisted Fate remembered clearly what happened next, as he spoke similar words to his father before picking the cards on the floor up. The following, calming touch of his mother onto his father was merely a wall against a enraged elephant as his father swiped his giant paws against his son, planning on giving his son a well-deserved thrashing to remind him of his place. His eyes were hitten by the same stinging sensation that forcefully closed his eyes again, as everything seemed to change on touch of the cards with his body fading out of the situation. Nothingness emerged around him as everything around him fell silent right away. No sound dared to disturb the situation, while he still had the familiar sensation of the cards within his hands.... Work In Progress Category:Blog posts